The Lost Soul
My name is Joel and my life has been changed forever. Two weeks ago, my girlfriend Sophia was murdered down the street from my house. I was shocked the next day, when I found her body as I walked to school. She was stabbed in the stomach three times, and left to bleed to death on the sidewalk. I couldn't believe what I was starring at. Who would brutally murder a 14-year old girl that had done nothing wrong in her entire life? I called 911 and the rest of the day was just a depressed, blurry haze and I can't remember much else happening besides me breaking down and crying at the police station when they interrogated me. The next day and the days afterwards, I skipped school and two days after I found her body, I was watching TV, I don't remember what show I was watching, but I thought I heard Sophia's voice calling my name. I searched for the source, never finding it and realizing that I couldn't have heard her voice, because she was dead. As I walked back to the couch, I heard the voice again, and this time I thought I saw a transparent image of Sophia, and she was saying, "Come with me, Joel." I was surprised at first, realizing that Sophia was now following me as a spirit, but it also comforted me. After I first saw her as a ghost, I started seeing the apparition more often. I usually saw her walking next to me as I walked to and from school. Yesterday, I saw her again and this time she was pointing towards a spot on the sidewalk and saying, "Stay away from him, he will hurt you, Joel." I didn't know what she meant by this, so I continued walking home. This morning, as I walked past the spot that I found her corpse, a dark, hooded figure approached me. In his hand, I saw something shiny, a knife. At this, I remembered what Sophia had said. He ran towards me and stabbed me once in the stomach. Knocking me to the ground, he laughed and said the one thing I didn't expect to hear: "Wow, that girl put up more of a fight than you, you're pathetic!" It took awhile to register what he had said, then everything made sense to me, this man had killed Sophia, and now was trying to kill me. I replied in a pain-filled voice: "Y-you killed her?" I spat in his face and pulled out my own knife, as I remembered I had it. He wiped his face and grinned and said: "Yeah, so what? She was only a teenager..." I didn't let him finish, I ran at him, knocking his knife free from his hand. He recovered a lot faster than I originally expected and he stabbed me again several more times. He was standing over me, when he said: "You little twit, did you really think that you would win that fight?" I didn't answer, the pain was too intense, but as my vision clouded over, I saw Sophia's ghostly form appear next to me and say in her calm, childlike voice: "Welcome home, Joel, I missed you so much." I smiled, as my life's story came to an end. Category:Ghosts Category:Mental Illness Category:Dismemberment